


do you love me ? eren jaeger x levi's daughter! reader

by lev1ackermannsbby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lev1ackermannsbby/pseuds/lev1ackermannsbby
Summary: ↳𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘪'𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. friends.

"GO" i didn't think twice, speeding up past the pursuers behind us. life was hard underground, some may say dark, so it's not like my father encouraged these illegal acts of his, but it was how we were surviving. my mother left us high and dry after i was born, leaving my father to take care of me. i mean i don't blame her, 15 with a child underground, it was practically a loss cause. but still, i didn't know her and i didn't want to know her, she could be dead for all i care.

my father had been training me with odm gear, i admired how gracefully he flew with it. he says one day we'll all be able to see the beautiful blue skies, feel the sunlight on our skin, feel the summer breeze outside with aunt isabel and uncle farlan. that was until i heard my father say "those aren't military police, there's no doubt about it, look at the wings of freedom. those are the survey corps" isabel and farlan knew what they had to do, although this isn't the same as the MPs, it shouldn't be too difficult.

"come with me y/n !" isabel shouted at me. my father looked back at me as i seeked approval from him and he simply nodded his head. i should be fine, the survey corps wouldn't hurt a 10 year old girl... right ?

we all split up, father continuing forward, farlan going left, and isabel and i going right. a scout followed directly behind us, at incredible speed. we tried a maneuver to try and restrain him but it backfired causing us to be the ones restrained. and apparently farlan and father got caught as well, seeing as we were instructed to sit right next to them on the ground while being interrogated.

"where did you get the odm gear from and who taught you how to use it ?" the blonde haired man began with, he seemed like their captain, he sounded very stern yet bossy, much like father. he walked up to my dad and continued with "you're their leader, right ? and this child, she's yours ?" but my father stayed quiet, just like he always said 'don't answer anyone unless you have to' serving a instructions for being captured or caught. 

but his silence wasn't taken lightly, seeing as one of the scout members pushed his head down onto the pavement so forcefully into a puddle of water. ive never seen him without power, it was hard to witness. i closed my eyes tightly to try and escape the current reality but i could still hear the scolds from the guy pinning my father down.

the blonde man repeated his question and this time farlan answered "we're self taught" the man didn't seem to buy it, i don't blame him though, they were all very skilled individuals. he knelt down infront on my father and introduced himself by the name 'erwin smith' and asked for my fathers name in return, getting a simple 'levi'.

"levi, why don't we make a deal ? you're crimes can go unpunished but you'll have to lend me your strength. join the survey corps" erwin said, which put a puzzled expression on everyone's face. "and if i refuse ?" father responded. 

"the military police will have you and considering all your crimes, you and your friends wouldn't be treated very nicely. and you wouldn't want to leave your child all alone in this dark, depressing place." levi tensed up at the last sentence and tears came to the rim of my eyes but never came out.

"fine. i'll join the survey corps, but my daughter has to come with me." he responded to erwin, dirty from being previously pinned to the ground.

"it's a deal." erwin responded with a straight face.

FIVE YEARS LATER

sadly farlan and isabel died not too long after, due to an expedition, a titan caught up to them and it didn't end well  
sadly farlan and isabel died not too long after, due to an expedition, a titan caught up to them and it didn't end well. my father later became the captain on the special operation squad. 

but now, after years of training, i've graduated top in my class. i've rarely talked to anyone up until now, my father told me to not let anyone distracted me from my goal, so i listened. now i've reached my goal and i can actually get to know these people.

"y-you're hair looks beautiful y/n" some bald guy from the cadet corps said to me, i kept the thanks short and sweet and walked away. it's not like i was trying to be rude but i didn't exactly know how to begin a conversation. there weren't many children underground, and if there were, they were all sad and depressed, not exactly friend material.

i walked out of the canteen and headed for my fathers office and knocked on the door. "name and business ?" he asked. "y/n and i want some tea" i said mocking his tone. he then gave me to ok to come in and poured black tea in my favorite teacup. i sat on his bed and let out a sigh "what's the matter brat," he said walking over to give me my tea "and don't drink that on my bed" he added. he then sat down at his desk, reading a book.

i let out another sigh and moved over to the couch with a coffee table in front of it and a fire place. "i don't know how to talk to people" i confessed.

"i've been focusing on passing the cadet corps and i haven't had time to actually make friends, i feel like a shitty loser" i continued on. "language. and why do you need friends, you have skill, that should be enough." he said not looking up from the book he was reading.

i let out a groan "you don't understand." i got up and began to walk to the door to leave "goodnight" i said before exiting. "goodnight, brat" he replied before the door closed.

~

i walked back into the canteen and was met by a boy, i believe his name was eren jaeger, he was debating about how he will save humanity by joining the scouts or something. he was so headstrong and passive aggressive, it was very admirable. i believe we're the same age as well.

"i agree, i believe we could make a difference, unlike those no good MPs who sit on there asses all day." i spoke up, the horseface guy just scoffed at my comment. "i'm guessing you're gonna join the MPs, coward." i said to him.

"i'm not a coward, i'm just not a suicidal maniac like this guy" he spoke up. "mankind hasn't truly been defeated yet, i can save humanity !"eren said then stormed out, two of his friends following behind him.

i went after them because why not, they seem like good people to be around, i wouldn't mind being friends with them. also taking into account that they are ranked #2 and #6 in the 104th cadet corps, my father would approve of them.

as i walked up to them, they were sitting on some steps, talking to each other about how they will all join the scouts.

i decided to wait for them to stop talking, the blonde haired boy and the girl got up and walked off, leaving eren sitting on the steps alone.

"hey, um eren right ? you were right to speak up in there. that horseface idiot is stupid." i said to him.   
"uh yeah thanks, i thought i was the only one who saw the horse resemblance" we both chuckled lightly. "so you're joining the scouts... ?" he asked trying to continue the conversation. " i want to, but i don't know if my father will let me" i said, rubbing the nape of my neck nervously. ive never been nervous in my whole life, why am i so nervous now ? "oh whos your father ?" he questioned me.

"let's save that for another time" i laughed out, i didn't want anyone to treat me differently, so i won't say anything for now. he chuckled nervously and just responded with an ok. "well i hope to see you soon." we said our goodbyes and went off.

my very first friend.


	2. your dad is captain levi ?!?

disclaimer : i will be using she/her pronouns for hange in this fanfic. isayama said, that hange's pronouns are ambiguous :)

i woke up to a loud pounding noise on my door. "im coming" i groaned out. i opened the door assuming it was my father and i was correct, well partially correct. it was my father and hange zoe. 

"top of the morning, y/n !!" hange said, full of energy. "goodmorning han-" i was cut off in the middle of my sentence by hange. "we have no time for an exchange in hello's ! you need to get dressed, quickly ! erwin wants you to report to the top of the wall !, cadets have canon cleaning duty today." she said in a bubbly, energetic tone. "tch, shut up" my father said, walking past hange, into my room. he walked to the middle of my room, slightly inspecting it. "you don't have to go if you don't want to." he said as he walked over to my messy bed and began to make it. 

"it's fine, and you don't have to do that, i was about make it." i said to him. "it was getting on my nerves." he said as he finished tucking the comforter into the bed. the silence in the room was unbearable. "you know we're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later." i said as i picked clothes out of the closet for today. "i've already told you, i don't want you joining the scout regiment, it's too dangerous." he huffed out. "dangerous ? im top of my class and i've been training for the longest. i'm more than capable of protecting myself. i'm damn near better than you !" i continued on. his eyes widened slightly at how frustrated i was, which only made him angry. 

"watch your tone or i'll have you kicked out of here, working in the fields. is that what you want ? tch, you're so stubborn. you're acting like your mot-" he was getting pretty worked up, but he was cut off by me. "don't even finish that sentence. don't compare me to her ." i said spit out, he knows i absolutely despise the mere thought of my mother and he has the audacity to bring her up. 

"please just get out." i said to him, causing him to grit his teeth in anger. any other time, i’m sure he would've disciplined me by making me clean or run around for him but he knew i had a fair argument. 

he's just being stubborn and selfish. he walked out of my room, closing the door a bit harder than usual behind him. i sighed and went on to change into my uniform and equipment then left the room. as soon as i looked out into the hallway, i could see my father angrily walking away from hange, who seemed to be trying to calm him down. 

" you ready y/n ?!" hange called from down the hall. a tear formed in my eye seeing that he didn't even turn around, but it didn't fall. "crying in front of people instills weakness" he always told me. i quickly fixed my composure and replied "yep ! lets go." 

~

"hey he'll come around. i'll stomp on him if i have to." hange said chuckling at her own joke afterwards. we were walking towards the wall now. "hey, do you know if eren jaeger will be on cleaning duty ?" i asked hange nonchalantly. "why... do you like him or somethinggg ?" she nudged my shoulder. 

"no, he's just a friend and he’s also very admirable and passionate about joining the scouts." i defended myself. "honestly... i have no idea who you're talking about." she laughed wholeheartedly. i groaned and we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. 

as i got up to the wall i saw eren and a few of the other 104th cadet corps. i should take this as a chance to get to know these people more. so i walk up to eren and greet him. “good morning” we exchanged. “so is your dad letting you join the scouts ? it’ll be nice to have a familiar face around” he said, causing me to frown a bit, thinking of the small argument i got into with my father earlier this morning. “uh i don’t know, still trying to persuade him” i said. 

“guys !” a brunette girl yelled out. “look what i got !” she showed off some stolen meat stuffed in her jacket. “you’re gonna get in so much trouble if they find out, sasha” eren chuckled out. “save me some !” the bald head guy said. a bunch of “me too” came after that. they all began to laugh. “lighten up a bit.” eren nudged my side, with that i just responded with a small ‘ok’ and slight smile. that was until a humongous shadow began to cover us. 

we turned around only to see the colossal titan from all those years back. i remember overhearing eren talking about how his mother died because of the colossal titan kicking a hole in wall maria 5 years ago. it must have struck a nerve because he went charging towards it, using his odm gear to maneuver around towards the nape, but he ended up getting blow off the wall, but he landed on a roof nearby. 

meanwhile i was hanging onto the wall as well but my odm was barely holding on. i was about to fall until i felt someone grabbing me and bringing down to a roof. it was eren. he helped me up and asked “are you ok ?” and i responded with ‘yes’ and got up. “well, hopefully i’ll see you soon. if we make it out of this mess” i said. “hey we’ll be fine.” he said with his usual passive aggressive tone. i nodded “when we see each other again, i’ll tell you who my dad is” i said smirking. “deal” he was now more determined than every for some reason. 

i zipped to the nearest roof and walked up to the second ranked in our class, mikasa ackerman. “we have to kill as many titans as we can before they reach HQ. if they get there, they will invade and we won’t have any gas or blades available.” her eyes widened slightly but she nodded and flew to commander to receive instructions. 

we all got split up into groups and i was in a group with captain thoma of the garrison regiment. well that was until they were all taken out by titans. fighting solo shouldn’t be too different from the training.

SECOND PERSON POV 

there you were, slicing the nape of the hideous creatures that now roamed within the walls. zipping up and feeling the flowing air on your face taking out titans as you go. spinning around as you chop off napes... the technique was a very familiar and also happened to be the one levi used very frequently. 

and you just so happen to see it just now, in front of you. “you need to get out of here, go to erwin and tell him to get you to commander pyxis.” levi ordered. “no, i’m staying right here, i don’t know why you don’t think i’m strong enough to handle myself.” you countered. he let out a ‘tch’ and zipped forward to continue to slaughter the disgusting creatures. 

you look over only to see that HQ was already invaded, everyone was running out of gas and blades were going dull. 

you decided to go up with the other cadets you spotted. “ —mina carolina and eren jaeger fought to the end.” armin yelled out to mikasa. you stopped in your tracks. ‘eren is dead ? shit.’ a tear ran down your cheek. 

“ok everyo-” you were about to speak up and take charge for the grieving, stranded soldiers. mikasa beat you to it though. she stepped up and told everyone to stay out of her way so she can get to HQ. it was like she was grieving through adrenaline. 

she zipped through killing every titan in her path. armin decided to follow her. she was using too much gas and her blades would give out soon, but same went for everyone else. 

TIMESKIP : THE NEXT DAY (FIRST PERSON POV) 

so eren is a titan...and he plugged the hole in the wall... he helped reclaim trost... and now, my father is in the court room, kicking him around like trash. 

armin, mikasa, and i got particularly close over these past hours. i had to help them lead eren to plug the wall that’s why i was called into the court room in the first place. armin and i were now holding mikasa back. 

the MPs want to execute eren jaeger today but i’m hoping my father and erwin can get custody of him. hange could find so much stuff out by having a human titan shifter on our side. it will be a huge win. 

he won’t stop kicking him. he’s on the verge of unconsciousness, and he’s not stopping. but knowing him, he has a reason for it, he doesn’t do things without reason. 

the trail soon came to an end, leaving eren in the custody of the scouts under one condition, the survey corps need a win with him. 

erwin and my father took him to a room to get him cleaned up, but they wouldn’t allow mikasa and armin in. i needed to talk to him though, i thought he was dead, so much has happened in 24 hours. 

i snuck my way to the room and knocked on the door. “name and business” i heard erwin say. “y/n and i’m here to see eren jaeger, sir” i responded. miche opened the door and let me in. 

the room contained of erwin standing across from eren, my father sitting next to eren, hange standing next to eren, and a few other people. 

“what are you doing here ?” my dad asked. “i just told you, i’m here to see eren” i replied, causing him to roll his eyes. erens eyes seemed to widen at the tone i projected toward captain levi. “hey eren, are you ok ?” i walked up to him and asked as hange tended to his wounds. “uhm yeah” he said. the room was uncomfortably silent until eren spoke up. “i’m guessing you already forgot what you had to tell me.” what was he talking about ? ohhhhh..... no no no not now, not in front of him. ‘when we see each other again, i’ll tell you who my dad is’ the memory flooded through my mind. 

i tilted my head toward my father, somewhat answering his question. “CAPTAIN LEVI IS YOUR DAD ?” he yelled out, causing me to mentally facepalm and cringe. 

hange began to laugh, my dad just made a ‘tch’ noise, and erwin chuckled. “yeah” i replied.

with that i took my leave and went to find armin and mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda long sorry ! and thanks for ppl who left kudos !!


	3. which is it ?

it was the first night that eren was in custody of the survey corps and so far they have him lock him in a cellar, before taking him to the former scout headquarters, to train for the upcoming expedition. i'm currently in my fathers room, still arguing about whether or not i could join the scouts.

"i just don't understand why you would bring me here and train me if i'm not putting my skill to use ?!" i yell at him. 

"its not that. i just don't want you getting hurt. you're joining the MP's, end of discussion." he said, sitting down drinking his tea, eyes forward not even looking my way, keeping his cold demeanor. 

"i'm capable of not getting myself hurt. i've worked my ass off in the cadet corps and i deserve to be in the scouts, hell, i deserve to be in your squad !" i raised my voice even more. "i didn't ask you to work hard, you chose too." he said getting up from his seat, walking towards his desk. "that's even more reason !" i threw my hands up and sighed. 

we sat in silence for a minute or two, he was trying to determine what to say next. i have a valid argument and he’s just trying to dismiss it ? i’m not going down without a fight, that’s for sure. “you kn-” i began but then got cut off.

"listen up brat, i'll let you join my squad until after the expedition. you can prove yourself then. deal ?" he said in a defeated tone. my eyes widened for a second at his offer and i wore a small grin on my face in triumph. i nod quickly and say a few ok's then prepared to leave the room. "we're taking that titan boy to the old HQ, be ready." he said before beginning to work on paperwork. "yes sir !" i smiled as i walked out the door. 

‘she’s gonna be the death of me’ was all he could think as he wore a small grin on his face. 

IN THE MORNING 

i finally get a taste of what it’s like being in the scouts, let alone the levi squad. 

i put on my uniform and head out to prepare my horse to venture to the old HQ. i should go say good morning to eren, isn’t that what friends do ? 

i approach the barn and find eren there, tending to his horse. “hey y/n !” he said waving. “good morning eren !” i said with a smile. “are you excited for today ? to see the old HQ ?” i asked walking up to him. 

“if you call living in a cellar exciting then, no not really” he chuckled a little. “well i’m on the levi squad now so i’ll be keeping you company, if you don’t mind of course.” i replied, trying to lighten up the mood. 

“no way, i thought you said he didn’t want you joining the scouts. now he’s letting you join his squad ?” he questioned. 

‘he remembered what i said, that makes me kind of happy ?’ 

“yeah well it took a lot of persuasion but he said if i can prove myself in the upcoming expedition than i can join the scouts” as i explained to him he listened so carefully, he actually cared about what i had to say. 

“nice ! i guess we’re both technically apart of the levi squad then. that makes us teammates.” he said. 

“ yeah it does. well i’ll see you in a little bit” i walked away and took my horse out of it’s stable and walked towards the spot everyone was meeting up at. 

“soooooo you’re getting it on with titan boy. don’t worry i won’t tell ! scouts honors !” hange said as she put her fist over her heart, doing the salute. “ no no no. we’re just friends.” i defended. 

“then why were you smiling so much” she inspected suspiciously. “i-i’m just excited ! yeah, i’m excited to finally be apart of the scouts.” i said off the top of my head. “mhmmm ok keep telling yourself that” hange said as she walked off. 

eren then joined the miniature crowd and stood next to me. 

“ok listen up, we are responsible of transporting eren jaeger to the old scout HQ today. it’s a simple task and i expect it to be done within one hour. we need to be able to use the time we have to clean up when we get there. understood ?” captain levi said. 

“is he some kind of clean freak or something ?” eren whispered for only me to hear. “something like that.” i giggled and eren soon joined. when we looked up i saw my dad staring at us. he must’ve heard us. eren and i were trying our hardest not to bust out in a fit of laughter and succeeded. 

as the other scouts walked of my father walked up to me and pulled me aside. “i can redirect you to the MPs if you want. or maybe the fields ? which would you prefer ?” he asked sternly. 

“neither captain !” i replied. this is so embarrassing, eren is probably laughing at me. he walks away and begins to mount his horse and the feet follow along. 

“advance” he spoke loudly and the 5 other squad members followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is only like 900 words but it’s not that bad. that’s for the support !!


	4. you are more beautiful than any star.

we we're all in the dining area, drink tea, petra, oruo, eld, gunter, eren, and captain levi. discussing how to execute our plans for the upcoming expedition.

its a risky position to be in, erens life was at stake and so was the many comrades that will be assisting us.

"we'll be joined by the new recruits who graduated recently." eld said, sipping his tea.

"are you serious ? that's rather sudden, seeing that recent titan attack has probably taken a toll on them." gunter chimed in.

"i may not be drafting plans, but this is erwin. he's thinking further ahead than any of us." the captain added.

my train of thought faded away from the conversation as i stared off into nothing, slowly thinking over any possible plan that could help erwin.

'what if there are more humans with titan abilities. that could explain a lot, or maybe they're being controlled by someone. there could be a whole nation outside of the walls for all we know...'

i snap out of it by the sound of hange slamming her hands on the now empty table. it seemed like everyone left because of hange.

she was blabbering on about her recent titan experiments to eren, who seemed interested... up until she started to get personal.

"so what's going on between you and my y/n ?" hange asked, making both of our eyes widen. "hange !!! i'm right here." i scolded. "i know that, so back to you titan boy. what are you're intentions with my niece ?" she raised an eyebrow.

"you don't have to answer her eren. she's just being crazy" i said as i clenched my teeth and side eyed her. "no no no y/n, i need eren to answer me or-" hange began.

"or what ?" i cut her off. there's nothing she can possibly hold against me... i think." i cut her off.

"or i'll tell your daddy-o about the little fiasco you and titan-boy were having." hange said manipulatively. "what do you mean ?! there was never a 'fiasco', i don't know what you're talking about hange." eren defended.

"it's true, eren and i have never done anything like that !" i added on.

"levi doesn't know that." she countered with a wink.

so basically she's gonna lie. i sighed at the thought

"now leave the room, so me and eren can have a little chat !" she smiled, placing her hands on top of his on the table. all i did was sigh and walk out. "hange can be a bit much." i whispered to myself and get ready for bed.

TIMESKIP

i hadn't heard from hange or eren all morning up until i saw eren in the miniature canteen. his eyes where baggy, obviously from the lack of sleep.

i walk up to eren to greet him "good morning eren, i'm sorry about hange. once she begins talking about something, she can't stop. also i'm sorry about yesterday. hange questioning you about me."

he had a groggy look on his face but still managed to smile at me

"yeah no, it's fine. it's a bit weird that she was questioning our friendship like that but no harm done." he smiled.

i smiled back at him and went to go sit with him. "so the titan experiments should be taking place soon. are you nervous ?" i asked him.

he began eating and replied "yeah a little. i just want to be able to control my abilities so that i'm not a burden to you guys." he said unconfidently. 

"you're anything but a burden. you're probably the best asset we have." i said nonchalantly as i continued to eat.

eren's face turned a like hue of pink and he tried to hide it but i caught on to it. "eren are you blushing ?" i teased, which only made him blush more.

"n-no ! shut up !" he said, but he said it to loudly, seeing as captain levi was already making his way to the table the two of you shared.

he sat down next to eren, and eren was obviously nervous. "jaeger." levi said. "yes sir ?" eren hesitantly responded.

"would you like to explain to me why you're mouthing off to my daughter." at this point everyone was watching and i couldn't be more embarrassed.

"father-" i was about to interrupt but got cut off.

"it's captain levi." he corrected me.

"captain levi." i repeated. "yes ?" he questioned. he had a cold look as he faced towards me.

"it was my fault i provoked eren, so please don't make a scene." i whispered the last part in embarrassment. eren had a worried look on his face as well. all captain levi did was nod and walk back to his table.

eren huffed out as if he were previously holding his breath. he took a mental note to never lash out at you while levi was around.

"eren are you ok ? i'm sorry for teasing you. guess i got a little carried away." i said nervously. he nodded, still a little shaken up by previous events.

"hey... do you want to go somewhere tonight ?" he whispered out. "where ?" i asked, confused. "it'll be a secret. just meet me out back after night fall." he smiled nervously. i nodded and finished off my food.

TIMESKIP

night has fallen upon us about an hour ago. now sneaking out will be a problem. i have the closest room to the captain and on top of that he rarely sleeps at night.

i opened my door slowly and made my way past his room carefully and slowly. but apparently that wasn't enough because just when i thought i made it past, i hear a door open. "where do you think you're going ?" he asked.

"i just wanted to get some tea. i was having trouble sleeping." i lied nervously. "you could've just asked me." he walked up to me.

"well i didn't want to wake you." i said then mentally cursed myself knowing he doesn't go to sleep this early.

"tell me the truth, now." he said sternly. "i was just going to walk around outside." i said hesitantly.

he quirked a brow and turned around back to his room. "be careful, goodnight." he said calmly and closed his door.

that was weird.

i walked outside cautiously and was met be eren, pacing the ground. "took you long enough. let's go." he grabbed my hand and ran off to the side of the castle. i couldn't help but smile.

is this what having a real friend feel like ?

we were met by a ladder that seemingly let all the way to the roof of the castle. "cmon" he said as he went up the ladder and i followed behind him.

my heart was racing, but it was possibly just the adrenaline. we finally got to the top and sat next to eachother. "it's not much but-" eren began to say but he stopped once he looked at the expression on my face.

i was in awe at the sight of the beautiful stars and moon above us.

(switching to second person pov lol)

eren look down and watched the moonlight shine on your face, highlighting your best features.

his eyes slowly traveled down from natural curiosity but he stopped himself from going any further down.

he shook his head and his eyes landed back on your face as he softly smiled. "it's beautiful up here." you said, still keeping your attention on the sky. "yeah you are beautiful..." he froze realize what he just said and you turned to look at him. 

"n-no wait. i meant the sky is beautiful... n-not that you aren't beautiful or anything. because you are. WAIT sorry, am I making you uncomfortable ?" he stuttered out, causing you to chuckle. 

"thank you eren, no you aren't making me uncomfortable." you smiled and sat closer to him. the two of you discussed plans for the expedition, childhood experiences, and many memories. it was safe to say that you were growing extremely close to eren. after hours of talking, the two of you ended up falling asleep, cuddled up together, as if you always do it. 

.

.

.

.

the sun was shining in erens face, slowly waking him up. it took him a second to realize the position the two of you were in. still on the roof, with you laying on his chest and your arms wrapped firmly around his stomach. he blush profusely at your current state, which he found somewhat cute. he knows he shouldn't be thinking about his friend like that, better yet the captains daughter. 

he slowly and gently shook your shoulders as an attempt to wake you up but you only tightened your grip. "y/n, wake up we're gonna be late." he whispered. "just a few more minutes hange, your titans can wait." you mumbled, obviously not fully awake. 

eren chuckled and continued at his attempt to wake you up. "y/n, it's eren. wake up, your dad's gonna be pissed if we're late." he said whilst shaking your shoulders. "eren ?" you mumbled as you got up and stretched with a smile. "good morning." you yawned. he couldn't help but admire your current state with a smile. "oh shit, we're gonna be late. how are we gonna sneak back in ?" you began to panic. 

"i don't know but we have to get in there and get dress, all while not being caught. oh yeah and we have to make it in time." eren pointed out. 

"yeah well no shit. i should be fine getting back to my room since dad's probably asleep. and do you think you can get back to your room ?" you assessed. eren nodded and you both began to venture down the ladder, back into HQ. you said your goodbyes for now and went your separate ways. 

tip toeing past the captain's room, you hold your breath, careful not to make a sound. you sigh from relief when you make it to your room door. you open it and as soon as you walk in, your eyes widen at the sight of cool grey eyes, who happen to belong to the one and only, captain levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.8k words   
> sorry it took so long to update !!

**Author's Note:**

> im excited for this haha   
> this is also on my wattpad   
> @/ lev1ackermannsbby


End file.
